Tempest
by Gin-okami123
Summary: There's always a calm after the storm, and the mess it leaves behind. Can Sasuke make things right before everything he's known is lost to him? -Discontinued until further notice! Sorry!


Here it is, the long awaited sequal to As The Rain Falls!! As usual, I do not own Naruto, and this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only!

now, on with the story!

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening to him. He had fought through hell itself, only to be delivered to another one-one without Sakura. No sakura, none whatsoever. His love, his passion-Gone within the blink of an eye. How could he let this happen?

His fist trembled as he watched his elder brother sign his release papers, and he let his head fall downcast as he wandered back to the compound, Itachi at his side. The village around them was bustling, but the air around Sasuke was a cold, eerie one. It was one that would make you feel as if you were misplaced, and that was exactly how Sasuke felt.

Misplaced and alone.

He barely noticed that he was laying in his old—no, his room, and he watched the candle light flicker in the midnight air, eyes trained on the shadows that danced across his walls. The silent trickle of the nearby water fountain barely reached his ears, for all he could hear was Sakura. He could still smell her on him, and he could feel her hands on his, it took all he could not to set the building to flames from rage. The more he thought of her, the more he couldn't control himself—so he finally made up his mind. He was going to spy on Sakura.

XX

The trees whispered as a slight breeze rolled through, barely shifting ebony locks as their owner stood motionless in the branches of an old oak. His eyes were locked on a bedroom window, where he watched the rise and fall of his former lover's chest, and he felt himself long to be there, to just be with _her_.

Emotions flickered through his heart like a projector, and he laid his hand on his chest in an attempt to quell the ache that he felt growing. Gods, he missed her so much. He never knew that he could miss someone so terribly, but here he was reaching for this woman like she was his only lifeline. Finally, after an hour, he slipped from his seat on the branches, and started on his way home, unconsciously growling to himself in garbled mumbles. The wind picked up, and as a tree rustled, he pulled out a kunai in a flash and spun around to face the follower.

A small glare set itself upon his features as a sleek-furred wolf stepped out from behind the nearby foliage, and the moonlight seemed to dance on her emerald eyes. Sasuke gazed at it, figuring that it was just an Inuzuka pup that had happened to get lost, and turned on his heel to continue on home until a small grunt had him frozen in his tracks.

"Uchiha, you seem lost. Isn't this the home that you so desired?"

The raven-haired man turned to face the wolf, and as he studied it more, he could see the veins of silver that lined her eyes. The wolf spoke with a familiar voice, and it didn't take the Uchiha long to remember who this was. He rushed at the wolf with kunai in hand, and swiped at it, only to catch air. A rough chuckle echoed from behind him.

"Be steady, young fan-of-the-flames. You cannot direct your anger at me. I told you that I would take my price, and you agreed to those terms."

Sasuke let out a roar. "I didn't expect you to take her away from me! If I had known that from the start, I would have never agreed!" The silver wolf gave a wistful sigh as she lapped at her paw, and she nimbly pulled a splinter from one of her paw-pads

"You wouldn't have saved your friend, and Sakura would be the one yelling at me now. Tell me, little-fan, who would be worse off without their memory? You or her?" A coy grin rested upon her wolfy features, making her seem more devilish than normal. Sasuke could only run a hand through his hair in frustration before growling. The wolf stood up, shaking herself out before looking at him.

"I never said you couldn't win her back Uchiha. This is your price. You must play the game of love once more, just as many have had to do in their lives."

Sasuke glared at her, snorting in sarcasm as he tucked his kunai away. "I won't lose to that Idiot."

The wolf grinned once more as it turned itself back towards the foliage. "Hm. I guess that means you'll have to dump your current half-mate." A stunned look crossed the Uchiha's face.

"You didn't know? I thought she would have visited you…tch what a bad girlfriend, Ahh I shouldn't say that about her, she is a very busy person after all." Sasuke gave a growl as he glared at the silver wolf once more.

"Who the hell are you talking about, Nayrin?" A devilish smirk settled itself upon her face, and a rough laugh echoed from her being.

"You are dating the most honorable woman in this village, of course! Hyuuga Hinata is her name." With her last words, the wolf vanished into the forest. Sasuke could only stand there, dumbfounded as he questioned himself. How the hell did he wind up with the Hyuuga of all people?

Most importantly, how would he win back Sakura?

* * *

What did you think? Please let me know in a review, and I'll answer your questions in the next chapter if I can!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
